


musical mayhem

by septiceyecam



Category: JSE, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, markiplier and jacksepticeye - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Highschool AU, M/M, Music AU, Smut, Teen AU, band au, kind of, kissing i guess, momiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiceyecam/pseuds/septiceyecam
Summary: Jack teaches Mark how to play the drums





	1. BADUM TISS

Jack had been anticipating this for days. Today was the first day of one-on-one instrument instruction with his best friend, Mark. They have been in the same shitty high school band together for over a year now, and through that time, they decided they should teach each other how to play their respective instruments. Jack would be learning guitar and teaching drums. He couldn’t wait to finally have some alone time with his friend. 

The anticipation had kept him up all night last night, and now that he was getting ready to go, he wished he would have gotten some coffee or something earlier. His natural adrenaline wasn’t cutting it so far today, so he might need a little caffeine to wake him up.

He was in the shower when he realised he should stop by Starbucks before he arrived at Mark’s. All good ideas come in the shower, you know. 

Once his shower was done and the thought of Starbucks was long forgotten, Jack started putting on his prepared outfit. He did get some things done last night, at least. He was  _ not  _ about to look like a fool in front of his crush… er… friend. Well… for now he was just a friend at least. 

Once Jack was dressed in the tightest jeans and biggest sweater he owned, he was ready to rock.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

 

Mark was agitated to say the least. He was a perfectionist, so naturally he had to make sure everything would go according to plan with Jack. He cleaned his entire house in panic. He was working on the final touches in his room when his mom emerged.

“Mark, what’s the worry about my house?”  She asked and Mark sighed.

“It’s nothing, mom. Just my friend Jack is coming over” He replied. 

“Oh, that’s right! The Irish one in your band! From all you talk about him I think I’ll like him!”  Mark’s mom exclaimed. 

Mark smiled at his mother’s attention to detail. “Yeah mom, my little green bean.”

“What time is he coming over?“ His mother inquired, but Mark was in the zone. He began daydreaming about Jack. 

Mark knew he talked about Jack A LOT. He was a starting to think he was becoming obsessed with the guy. Jack was truly perfect, and Mark couldn’t deny that even if he tried. The way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, and his laugh… oh god, his  _ laugh.   _ Jack’s laugh could heal Mark like nothing else. His bubbly personality could keep him awake for days. Jack’s energy was so contagious, being around him gave Mark the feeling that caffeine was radiating from Jack’s body and seeped into Mark’s skin. And don’t even get started on his hips… 

“MARK!” Mark’s mother’s voice startled him out of his trance.  Mark was blushing at the thought of Jack. 

“What? Oh hey, why are you still in here?” Mark asked suspiciously. 

“I just asked you a question, Doofus. I asked what time he was coming over, then you made a weird concentrating face and ignored me.”

“Crap, I’m sorry, Mom. There has just been a lot on my mind lately.”

“Okay, okay. What time should I have dinner prepared?”

“Around seven o’clock? I think Jack will be here around five, so that’ll be a perfect time to take a break.”

“Alright. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Mark’s mom closed his door and Mark sighed. If he just blacked out thinking about Jack, what the hell is going to happen when he’s actually here?

Mark got up from his bed and walked toward his guitar. He needed to calm down and stop worrying about making a good impression on Jack. 

Mark picked up his guitar and played a couple chords to calm his nerves. As usual, he found himself becoming lost in the music. He forgot about everything on his mind except for the subconscious movements in his hands. 

Mark was startled by a knock at his door and a small voice with an Irish accent spoke from the other side.

“Anyone in there?” Mark glanced at his clock, and it was already 5:15! 

Mark jumped from his chair, checked himself in the mirror quickly, floofed his hair, and slowly opened his door. Behind it was the green haired boy, Jack. 

Mark let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He fully opened the door and embraced Jack in a hug. Why on earth did he do that?

Jack jumped a little when Mark hugged him, then melted into Mark’s strong embrace. 

“Hey, Mark.” Jack said through his smiling teeth.

“How are you, Jack?” Mark said, leaning out of the hug and placing his hands onto Jack’s shoulders. 

“Not too shabby! Feelin’ great after that lovely hug,” he blushed and looked at his feet.

“There are definitely more where that came from!” Mark smiled and gestured for Jack to come into his room. “Come on in! There’s plenty of space for two of us.”

Jack saw the corner of musical instruments and smiled. He sat at the drumset, his instrument of choice, and began playing a soft beat. 

Mark knew Jack would be perfectly comfortable once he found the drums. He watched Jack concentrate on the beat he was playing and noticed his outfit. Jack had put in his gauges, and was wearing the tightest jeans Mark had ever seen. He was officially convinced that Jack was  dressing to make Mark even crazier for him. Mark concentrated on the beat with his friend and frowned when Jack abruptly stopped. Mark looked up at him, and Jack shifted in his seat awkwardly. 

“What’s up?” Mark asked. 

“Umm… I was just wondering, if I could teach you first? I’m just really excited to teach the drums for the first time and… er… wanted to ask if that was-”

“Of course that’s okay, Jack! Whatever you’d like.” Mark said smiling. Jack looked adorable when he was flustered, and Mark was ready to do anything that would make him feel more comfortable.

“Why don’t you get on over here and sit down, and I can tell you a bit about the wonderous thing that is percussion…” Jack stood and took Mark’s hands. 

Jack lead him to where he was previously sitting, and gave him the drumsticks. Mark looked up at him with loving eyes. He hoped Jack was getting his hints that he had a crush on him. He had been trying to tell him for months now, but they never had the proper alone time to really talk about it. Now was really his chance, and with all the physical bonding about to happen, he wasn’t thinking about talking. His brain was screaming  _ touch! Touch! Touch!  _ Every time Jack stepped closer. 

Jack smiled down at Mark and took his position at the front of the drumset. He put his hands on his hips in attempt for Mark to notice his tight skinny jeans. And notice he did. Mark’s jaw nearly fell open when his line of sight arrived at Jack’s hips. Jack started tapping his fingers on his pelvis to really set him off. Mark exhaled when Jack suddenly interjected saying, “Aaaaaaalright, here we go!”

Mark looked up at Jack and blushed when he realised what he had been doing. Jack looked at him with an eyebrow cocked. 

“Huh? Oh right… Here we go, Jack! Teach me your ways.”

“Okay. First thing you need to know are the parts of the kit. There is one bass drum, obviously, one snare on your left side, two tom toms in between a couple cymbals,” He gestured to the various pieces, “a hi-hat on your far left, and a floor tom on the right. Got it?”

“Uh… I think so. Hi-hat, cymbal, snare, tom toms, cymbal, floor tom, and bass. Cool.”

“Awesome, dude! You got all of them on the first try! High fives!” Jack leaned in for a double high five. 

Mark smiled and poked Jack’s hands with his drumsticks… a little harder than he had intended.

“AAAH, MAARK! That hurt!” 

“Shit! I’m sorry! Come here…” Mark got up from his seat and lead Jack to the bed. 

Mark held Jack’s hands and rubbed his palms. 

“No no no, Mark. Really, it’s fine,” Jack insisted, but Mark wouldn’t stop. Jack’s mind was elsewhere, thinking about Mark’s hands holding his. How nice he felt. He was really starting to feel that sleep deprivation now.  _ Fuck it.  _ Jack thought. If I don’t do this now, I might never.

“Seriously, Jack. I can get you something if you need it. Aspirin? Ibuprofen? A glass of wate-”

Mark was suddenly cut off by Jack’s hands reaching for Mark’s face. Jack’s thumbs caressed Mark’s cheekbones and brushed over his lips. Jack didn’t know if he had fallen asleep and dreamt it, but there was no turning back now.

Jack leaned in as close as possible and whispered, “maybe this would help me,” and crashed his lips into Mark’s. 

Jack’s hands grasped Mark’s face tighter and gradually worked their way into his hair. Jack tangled his hands through Mark’s soft, brunette hair slowly, and rested them at the nape of his neck.

Mark was seeing stars. He was taken by surprise, but the feeling gradually turned to bliss. He felt amazing, like when he’s been overcome by a beautiful melody. Only this time, instead of hearing a melody, he was feeling one. 

Once Mark started kissing back, his hands found their way to Jack’s waist, and started to rub up and down Jack’s sides. Jack took this as an invitation to climb into Mark’s lap, so he got up to sit and face him. He leaned back and looked Mark in the eyes. 

“Feeling better already.” Jack smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek. “Mark, let me make you feel even better.”

Mark smirked and was about to say something when Jack took his breath away. Jack had begun unbuttoning Mark’s shirt slowly, and was biting his bottom lip. Mark was enjoying whatever had gotten into Jack.

Jack let out a quiet moan as he bucked his hips against Mark’s crotch. Jack took his time taking off Mark’s shirt, which made him go crazy. Mark pleaded and whined for Jack to move faster, but he secretly loved being teased. 

“Jack, my mother could come in at any moment and see us…” 

“I guess you don’t get the full treat then, babe,” Jack said. 

Jack began buttoning Mark’s shirt back up when there was a knock at the door. 

“Shit,” Mark whispered. He got up swiftly and cracked his door open. “Yes?”

“Mark! Dinner is ready whenever you are.” 

“Okay mom, we’ll be out in a minute.”

Mark closed his door and slouched on the back of it with a sigh. He turned to Jack, whose eyes were wide in disbelief. 

“You two must have some telepathic powers, dude. That was crazy.”

“Shut up Jack, it’s time to eat.”

Mark took a few steps closer and kissed Jack on the lips.

“I’m not finished with you, Mark.” Jack whispered. But Mark could tell that he was starting to get a bit sleepy.

Mark leaned away from his friend and continued putting his shirt on, then took Jack by the hand and led him out the door. 

Jack trailed Mark towards the kitchen, hand in hand. Once Mark step foot in the kitchen, he let go of Jack’s had and gave him a sad look. This was about to be a long meal.

//\\\//\\\/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\///\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Jack and Mark sat across the table from each other, with Mark’s mom on one side. Mark’s mom had prepared spaghetti and garlic bread, which was Jack’s favorite.

“Mark loves talking about you so much, and when I asked him what you’d like, he went on and on and on and on!”

Mark blushed at his mom’s comment. Jack smiled at him and said, “It’s  really nice of you to think of me, Mrs. Fishbach. The meal looks lovely!” 

“Thank you, Jack!” She said and patted his hand. 

Mark’s eyebrows shot up when he watched this encounter. His potential boyfriend and his mom getting along? Could this day get any better?

“Dig in, boys!” Mark’s mother finally announced, and they all did.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Once the awkward small talk was out of the way between Jack and Mrs. Fishbach regarding school, Mark’s mother decided she was finished eating and began cleaning dishes. The boys, however, were only starting their second helpings of spaghetti. 

Jack piled his plate with noodles and sauce and stared up towards Mark who was watching him. Jack licked his lips and Mark almost spit out his garlic bread. Jack twirled his pasta and brought it to his mouth, slurping it up slowly. Mark couldn’t look away from Jack’s perfect mouth and tongue, slurping and licking. Mark’s eyes went wide at the sight of Jack using his mouth oh-so-delicately. Mark couldn’t believe he had just been kissing those lips. Those sweet, beautiful lips. 

Mark realised he was staring again, and went back to his meal. They ate silently, awkwardly, and quickly. Wanting to get back to Mark’s room to finish what they had started. 

“How’s the learning and teaching going, Mark? Are you even using your amp?”

Mark actually spat out his food this time. Jack giggled at Mark’s misfortune.  _ Shit.  _  he thought.  _ She knows we weren’t playing.  _

“Uh… it’s going great! Yeah, uh… we were just--”

“We were just talking about drum techniques! I had just explained what each of the parts of the drum were for, and we watched a couple videos about patterns and stuff like that.”

“Oh wonderful! I can’t wait to hear your finished products.” Mrs. Fishbach commented.

Mark and Jack looked at each other in relief. But to Mark’s dismay, Jack had already forked more pasta into his mouth, the bastard. 

//\\\//\\\/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//


	2. Jack is a sleepy boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark teaches Jack how to play the guitar. For a hot second. He learned one chord at least okAY

Once the boys finished eating, they headed back to Mark’s bedroom. After watching Jack eat so seductively, Mark couldn’t wait to be alone with him again. Mark had attempted to make slight innuendos to Jack during dinner and hoped Jack noticed. Jack wasn’t the only one who knew how to be a tease.   
“Mark, you said something about… my hair? And spaghetti? What the hell was that?” Jack said with a yawn and sat down at Mark’s desk.   
“Uh, don’t worry about it." Now that Jack was confronting him about the innuendos, he started regretting even trying.   
I just was watching you slurp up that spaghetti, and it reminded me of your hair for some reason…” His eyes met Jack’s.  
“Why? You want to slurp up my hair or something?” Jack remarked then licked his lips.   
“Hell no! Not your luscious green floof! I don’t even know why I said anything about it…”   
“Maybe you were talking about hair somewhere else.” Jack said with a voice lower than normal. The seductive smile he was attempting to make was interrupted by his own yawn. Smooooooooooth, Jack. Smooth.  
“Uh…” Mark blushed and shifted in his seat. What the hell was Jack trying to say? Jack's brain is so weird when it's sleep deprived.  
“We should get to the guitar now, right? Is that okay with you?”  
“Sure, sounds great.” Jack replied.  
Mark grabbed his guitar off of its stand and placed it on his bed. He held a hand out to Jack who was still sitting at his desk and said, “right this way, sir.” and tilted his head slightly. Jack admired how gentle Mark was being. Though he felt as though he could fall asleep at any moment, he was so grateful that he decided to be with Mark when he wasn’t feeling up for it. He was also grateful for the fact that Mark was guiding him to where he needed to go, because he couldn’t think straight at the moment (but he could think gay. ha).  
Jack knew he trusted Mark, so being with him while so vulnerable wasn’t difficult for him.   
When Mark came toward him, Jack gladly accepted his hand. Mark pulled Jack up and brought him close to his chest. Jack placed a soft kiss on Mark’s neck as Mark held him.   
“Are you sure you’re up for this, Jack? You seem a little off.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Jack replied and grew more and more relaxed in Mark’s arms. He closed his eyes.  
“Alright… Just let me know if you’re not feeling well, okay?”  
“O-okay.” Jack answered with his eyes still closed.   
Mark let go of Jack and brought him towards his bed. Jack sat on the bed and Mark stood in front of him handing him the guitar and a pick. Jack looked at him with tired eyes and gave him a weak smile. Jack situated himself as Mark held his chin above him and began thinking about how he was going to approach teaching with only one guitar. He was so caught up in impressing Jack with his appearance earlier that day that he barely thought about how he was going to teach Jack how to play.   
“What’s up, Mark?” Jack asked when he saw Mark’s concerned look  
“I… uh… I never actually thought through how I was going to teach you. The teachers I’ve had always demonstrated how to play with their own guitars. How the hell-”  
“Why don’t you just sit behind me?”  
“W-What?” Mark said, surprised. He was looking straight at Jack now, and was trying to tell if he was being serious.  
“Ye know, just sit behind me and guide my hands. That way it’s the same perspective of playing that you’re used to.” Jack explained, staring right at Mark.  
“Oh! Are you okay with that? Being so close to each other, I mean…” Mark looked away.  
“Mark, buddy. We just snogged for fuck’s sake. Who cares if we touch? If all goes wrong, just focus on the music and it’ll be alright.”   
Mark sighed and smiled at Jack. He knew everything would turn out okay. He took a few steps toward his bed and sat next to Jack, just slightly sideways behind him. Jack leaned into him softly and Mark reached his left arm around Jack’s waist. Jack tilted back his head and hummed softly.   
“If you don’t speed this up, I will fall asleep.” He spoke with half lidded eyes. Mark took this as a great opportunity to get started.   
“Alright, Jackaboy. First thing you should learn is how to hold down strings to play basic chords.” Mark spoke softly than before, and his voice became noticeably lower. Jack shivered at the sound. Inhale. “Okay,” Jack replied. Exhale.  
Mark brought his hand to Jack’s and took his hand inside his own. He guided three of Jack’s fingers to hold down the correct strings for a simple C Major chord. Then, Mark wrapped his right arm around Jack’s back and gently strummed with his hand. Jack relaxed into Mark’s body, which was now pressed onto his own. He held down the chords and strummed in a slow pattern.   
Mark held up Jack’s and his own weight, and slowly moved his right hand away from Jack’s. Mark planted his hand onto the bed to let Jack try on his own. Jack looked back at him with a worried look, but Mark had closed his eyes to listen. Mark was back into his love trance. He couldn’t believe how amazing it was to hear his first love being played by his second. He was so happy to experience his overwhelming love for Jack and for music together.   
“It’s outstanding that one fucking chord can get you off,” Jack noted.   
Mark opened his eyes and lightly punched Jack in the shoulder. Truly lightly this time (thankfully).   
“For your information, I was impressed by your fluidity. You should be proud of yourself, Jack. That was sounded great.”  
Jack looked away from Mark’s loving gaze to hide his blushing cheeks and mumbled a small “thank you.” Mark exhaled onto Jack’s neck and spoke again.   
“So… If you want to keep strumming along we can. Or…”   
Mark’s arm snaked around Jack’s waist, and Jack melted into Mark further.   
“Or?” Jack breathed out.   
“I can take this from you,” Mark set the guitar on the floor. “And we can lay down for awhile. Does that sound okay?” Mark moved Jack’s whole body onto the bed, which was still leaning into Mark’s. The green haired boy spoke quietly.   
“Mark… how the hell do you always know how to make me feel better?”  
“You just seemed a little sleepy, am I wrong?” Mark chuckled softly and held Jack closer.  
“No… “   
“Good.” Mark ran his hands through Jack’s hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
“Mark, you’re so beautiful, and thoughtful, and gentle. You're so... beautiful, a-and your voice is… your voice is so nice." Jack said as he ran his fingers delicately over Mark's skin. "Thank you for being such a great friend, Mark. I-” He slurred with his eyes glazed.   
“Shhh… you need to rest, Jack. We’ll talk later, okay?” Mark said softly.  
“Hmm. I think you’re right, Mark.” Jack said as he rested on Mark’s chest.  
“Right about what?” Mark said confusedly.   
Jack looked up at Mark and giggled. “I don’t think my hair is like spaghetti at all.” He said then went back to Mark's chest.  
“Right…” Mark rubbed Jack’s back, the image of Jack smiling up at him locked in his memory. He had no idea what Jack was talking about. He just hoped He felt as safe as he felt while they were in each other's arms.   
“I love you, Jack,” Mark whispered, but Jack was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what else to add to this but I'll probably come up with something!


	3. good morning, lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark wake up after a cute lil sleepover. so much fluff ( :

Jack woke up to the feeling of a muscular arm wrapped around his middle. He lied there for a moment taking in the feeling of another body holding his own, a feeling he had only dreamt of before that moment. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, trying to remember where exactly he was. In front of him was a mirror on the wall, and with the cascade of light coming in through the window, he could see his reflection. His hair was sticking up in every possible direction, and behind him he could see a bit of red dyed hair peeking through his green. 

_ Mark. _

Jack was being held by Mark. He closed his eyes and reality crept into his mind. He could remember exactly how tired he had been last night, and the details flooded his thoughts. He remembered how gentle Mark was with him.  _ He took care of me.  _ Jack thought to himself.  _ We fuckin snogged at one point as well…  _

Jack looked back at his and Mark’s reflection and sighed happily. Their bodies were perfectly matched; Jack’s figure fitting perfectly inside Mark’s. 

After he sighed however, Mark started to move a bit. He pressed his chest into Jack’s back in attempt to stretch his back a bit. When Mark became fully aware of his surroundings, he relaxed once again. He pulled Jack closer to his chest, whispering a soft “goodmorning, sunshine” into Jack’s ear. Mark’s voice was husky and lower than normal, which evidently caused a shiver to go down Jack’s spine. Jack responded to his greeting with a delighted hum and a mumbled “top of the morning to ya, mate.” 

Mark giggled at this, and a few seconds later he asked, “are you feeling better this morning?”

“Hmmm…” Jack thought about how he was feeling; wrapped in Mark’s arms, under a cozy blanket, “I think so.” he decided. 

“Good to hear.” Mark replied with his raspy morning voice. Jack was going insane just at the sound of Mark’s voice already.  _ Jesus, I need help.  _ He thought. 

There was a beat of silence and then Jack spoke again. “Hey Mark, I need to confess something really quickly.”

“Uh… sure, go ahead.”

“I-uh. Just wanted to tell you why I was acting up last night, and why I was so tired…” Jack said and then slowly rolled around so he could look at Mark. He attempted to look Mark in the eyes, but he couldn’t quite make himself. He decided to press his forehead into Mark’s chest instead, still wrapped in the other’s arm. Their legs were now barely touching under the blankets. 

“I was so nervous to hang out with you, and I had stayed up all night worrying, and I’d been waiting for this for days and…” Mark brought Jack’s face up toward his own.

“Babe, you didn’t need to worry at all. Just look at us right now!” 

Jack blushed at the sound of Mark calling him ‘babe’ in his sexy morning voice. Mark saw this and smiled, running his fingers through Jack’s green hair.

“I realize that now, but before I was with you, all I could think about was you. Mark, I’ve been crushing on you  _ forever _ .” He looked Mark in the eyes now. Mark just about melted when he saw Jack’s anticipating facial expression. He looked so adorable.

“Jack, I have been too.” 

Jack let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you for taking care of me last night, Mark. You were so careful and kind to me, like always.”

“It has been my pleasure, Jackaboy.” Mark said, making Jack giggle. 

There was a beat of silence as Jack smiled up at Mark, and Mark couldn’t stand it anymore. He scooped Jack up with both arms, placing him upright in his lap. Jack was hanging on to Mark’s chiseled shoulders, and chose to straddle Mark’s hips. They were both a little groggy, but they managed re-situate themselves without much trouble. 

Mark remained lying down however, and Jack was sitting on top of him. Jack laughed adorably at the sight of Mark below him. His face showed he was surprised that Jack would decide to take over so quickly. 

“I believe this is where we left off last night…” Jack said as he pinned Mark onto the mattress with his hands. 

Mark nodded slowly, looking up at Jack in wonder. He looked like he needed this.

“I’d like to keep it fairly PG though, because I don’t want this relationship to move too fast, okay?” Jack said in a serious tone, moving his hands from Mark’s shoulder onto the mattress on either side of him.

“C’mon man! At least PG13?” Mark said in a fake whine.

Jack laughed and shook his head. “You’re such a goof, Mark.”

Then, Jack leaned down and kissed Mark gently. But Mark had a whole different idea. Mark leaned into the kiss from his lying position and sat himself upright against the wall behind him. He placed his hands on Jack’s hips causing Jack to moan into the kiss. 

The two separated for a moment, looking each other in the eyes and catching their breath. Mark's hands rested on the other's hips, and he gently squeezed making Jack let out a squeak. Mark smiled at Jack's cocked head and blushing cheeks. 

Mark went in for another kiss, this time creeping his hands up and under Jack’s sweater. 

_ Damn that loose sweater,  _ Jack thought to himself. 

Jack tilted his head back in pleasure, breaking their kiss and giving Mark perfect access to his neck. Mark dove right to the base of Jack’s neck, towards his collar bones which had been taunting him for the past 12 hours. Jack's sweater was a blessing and a curse, the low neckline made Mark crazy with lust. He brushed his lips over the skin, stopping to give love bites whenever Jack made satisfied sounds. Jack's volume was also a blessing and a curse, Mark loved to hear him, but he wasn't sure if anyone else wanted to hear what they were up to.

Mark pulled away for a moment to look at the mess that Jack was becoming. His hair was tousled from his own hands raking his green mane backward when he felt overwhelmed, which was frequent in this case. His eyes were half lidded from the pleasure he had just endured. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. 

Mark came in his pants right there at the mere sight of Jack. Mark almost screamed when he let loose, but Jack muffled the sound with another kiss. Mark fell backwards and Jack was back on top. They stayed there for a moment, kissing each other gently. When Jack let go of the kiss, he climbed down from on top of Mark and rolled over onto his back next to him. 

They lied there for a moment and caught their breath. Just when they had finally returned to normal breathing, Mark said, “damn… I couldn’t believe the sight of you-”

SQUEEEEEEEEAK. The doorknob on his door was being turned slowly. “Oh fuck, now what?” Mark said exasperated but quietly. 

Mark’s mom peeked her head through the door. “Good morning, boys!” she called out softly. Jack pretended to be asleep, and Mark quickly threw his covers onto his crotch and over Jack’s ‘sleeping’ body. 

“Hey, mom.” Mark responded nonchalantly. 

“Hey, I thought I heard you two talking. Are you talking to yourself again?” Mark’s mom remarked as she fully stepped into the room. 

Jack giggled as quietly as possible when she said that. 

“Uhh… I guess so.” Mark responded, making sure to remember to get Jack back for that. 

“Okay, as soon as Jackaboy wakes up, I have breakfast ready in the kitchen.” Mark placed his hand on his head in disbelief.  _ I can’t believe. She said that. Fuck.  _

Mark brushed off the nickname that he commonly uses in front of his mom.  _ THIS IS FINE _ . He thought, but Jack seemed to notice again and was shaking slightly with laughter. 

“Okay, mom. Thanks.” He said in reply, inviting her to leave the room. Mark’s mom took the hint, waved goodbye, and stepped out. 

Right as the door closed, Mark practically tackled Jack. 

“Don’t you dare ever bring that up in front of ANYONE, Jack.” Mark said and began serenading Jack with tickles. 

Jack was a giggly mess, but he managed to squeak a sassy remark.  “Oh, which part, Markimoo?” 

Mark had just about had it at that point.  “JAAAAAAACK,” he practically screamed. 

The tickling became more intense, Mark’s fingers teasing around Jack’s stomach and under his arms. 

“Okay, okay! Ehehehe-I-I promise! As long as you-AAH! don’t tickle me in front of the band. Deal?” Mark gradually stopped tickling Jack and thought for a moment. 

“But Jack, you’re so cute when you laugh! I’d love to show off your sweet smile to everyone.” Mark looked down at Jack whose cheeks slowly turned crimson. Mark gently approached Jack’s face and kissed him on the cheek. When he pulled away he saw a smiling Jack, which was all he needed.

Just when Mark thought everything was fine and dandy, Jack said, "By the way, you might want to change your pants. they're a little sticky and they're fuckin' on me," he laughed. 

"Oh shit... I would say I'm sorry, except you're the one who caused it..." Mark said as a matter-of-fact. 

"C'mon dude, I'll help you get dressed." Jack said with a smirk. 

"Oh boy! Sure thing..." Mark said and jumped out of bed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this one turned out! let me know in the comments if anyone wants another chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic soooooooooo idk how great this is, butI will be adding more to this soon!! Hope you all liked it (:


End file.
